Amy
Amy (ばら Bara) is a member of Team Rocket, and she serves as an Elite Officer directly under command of the Rocket Leader, Giovanni. She is currently under orders to tail Jason Reid, due to Giovanni seeing him as a potential obstacle. Appearance Amy bears the appearance of a woman in early adulthood with pale skin, sharp eyes with purple irises, as well as long black hair that reaches down to her back. Her uniform consists of the customised Team Rocket uniform which takes the form of a full-body dress that hems at her hips, with a large red 'R' emblazoned on her chest. Normally, a white uniform is typical of a lower-ranking agent, but the amount of customisation Amy applies to her attire shows the colour is purely personal preference. Under her suit she wears a full-body black leotard, and finally, she wears white gloves and shoes. When she was working as a simple Grunt and Agent, Amy wore the standard uniform of Team Rocket's female grunts, that of a simple black skirt with a large red "R," belt, long sleeves, and black knee length boots and black gloves that go up to the forearm. She also wore the black cap that Grunts wore. Personality As a member of Team Rocket, Amy is known to be a white sheep in a whole organization of black sheep; in layman's terms, Amy is shown to be deadly competent in her work, and she has fun doing it. Being determined, nothing can slow her down for good, as she is shown to be capable of brushing off major setbacks and sacrificing part of her fortune and such if it were to get her goal easier. She is absolutely fearless to the point that a Heracross with a claw to her neck didn't get much of a flinch from her, meaning that she could also be unafraid to die. Additionally, while she takes her job extremely seriously, Amy has an edge to her words—they have bite, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind to others except her boss, whom she respects greatly to the point that she would throw her life away for him. She is known well amongst her fellow operatives for the enormous amount of snark that she dishes out on a daily basis—more often than not mocking her fellow operatives for their (mostly) amazing shows of incompetence. As a deadly serious member of Team Rocket, Amy is more than willing to take a life to complete her mission as well. Synopsis 'Pokémon — Songs of Victory ' *Pokémon Emergency! *Trouble at the Day Care! *Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute!! *Point of Purpose 'Pokémon — Advance Frontier' *Mewtwo: The Awakening Equipment As an Elite Officer of Team Rocket, Amy is in possession of several kinds of equipment that aid in both the execution of her mission as well as evading capture of securing a target. Synthetic Cube (合成立方体 Gōsei Rippōtai): The Synthetic Cube is a device used by multiple Team Rocket agents, including Giovanni himself, that has many variations. The variation Amy has shown in her possession is also referred to a Capsule Cube (カプセル りっぽうたい Kapuseru Rippōtai), and takes the appearance of a small black cube which, when thrown, expands, creating a large energy field also shaped in like a cube, trapping whatever it makes contact with inside the field, before retracting, sealing the object inside. According to Amy, the mechanics are similar to that of a Poké Ball, converting the target from matter into energy, and sealing it within a container. The key difference would appear that it works on inanimate objects without issue, and can store multiple items. Due to Amy saying that the Capsule Cube is "not just limited to Pokémon", it is assumed the device can seal Pokémon, and perhaps even humans, within it's confines. Helicopter: One of Amy's primary methods of transportation, she is nearly always seen travelling by Team Rocket helicopter, usually piloted by the Grunts or Agents under Amy's command. Bubble-Mecha: A device summoned using one of her Synthetic Cubes, Amy is capable of forming a solid, glass-like "bubble" around her person. Made of an extremely durable material, the bubble is capable of shielding Amy from Pokémon attacks, as well as flying upwards to rendezvous with her helicopter, providing a safe and quick escape. Hacking Probe: A small, spider-like device used for hacking computers or other machines. Amy's first use of it was hacking the combination on a digital lock pad. Pokémon As is standard with the Team Rocket organization, it can be assumed her team originally consisted of many , but she now uses a team of fairly powerful Pokémon not all of the Poison-type, due to her rank as an Elite Officer. On Hand , , , , and . }} , , and . }} Trivia *Amy serves a role similar to Jessie and James from the original anime and Pokémon — Advance Frontier, as she follows around the main protagonist. However, she does so specifically on orders from Giovanni, who views Jason as a potential obstacle to be stopped, and she also happens to be competent. *Amy is the only known Team Rocket members who actually nicknames her Pokémon, hinting that she may actually care for them far more than most Team Rocket members do. Category:Team Rocket